


Sparks Fly

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And I'm not even ashamed, Daddy Kink, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Pilot Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Smut in every chapter, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: The three times Rey referred to Professor Solo as 'Daddy' behind his back and the one time he heard her.AKA Sleep Deprivation plus Hornyness equals one major Freudian slip.





	1. The First Three Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Dadam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Dadam).



> This is my gift for House Dadam. Hope you all enjoy your massive helping of Daddy Ben Solo. 
> 
> Major thank you to [@reysexualkylo](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing and [@loveofescapism](http://loveofescapism.tumblr.com/) for her help while I crafted this gift fic! Love you ladies!!!

 

The first time Rey Niima referred to her flight instructor as ‘Daddy’ has been the first night she had gotten drunk with her classmates, Jess and Rose. 

 

The three had bonded immediately, being the only female flyers in a class of twenty-five. After their first session at Chandrilla Airfield they went to a local watering hole, Takodana Tavern.

 

It was after her third or possibly fourth pint, Rey gave herself away. “Professor Solo looks...good,” she finished lamely. 

 

The actual adjective she had wanted to use was more along the lines of ‘hot as fuck’, but she was just starting to get to know Rose and Jess. She didn’t want to seem too eager, even if it had been forever since she had seen any action. 

 

“Oh, girl,” Jess laughed. “He’s more than good. He was a Marine. Talk about your tall, dark, and delicious. He’s the type of man who seems all business until he get him alone. Then I bet he goes wild.”

 

“I bet he’s kinky,” Rose nodded in agreement. “I could definitely picture him being into leather and some light BDSM.” 

 

Rey licked her lips, imagination running wild at her new friends’ words. She had had a dry spell for a few years while she focused on her studies. Rey was pursuing an aeronautical engineering degree and as part of her requirements to graduate and become licensed, she needed to complete fifteen hundred hours of flight training. 

 

Luckily, there was an opening for B. Solo’s class. Unluckily, it began at the ungodly hour of 6am. 

 

The moment she saw her professor — did she call him Professor Solo or Mister or Sir? — Rey forgot her own name. The man teaching the class was quite possibly the most attractive guy she and ever laid eyes on. With his pitch black hair, pale skin and sharp eyes, he had a dangerous look about him. 

 

And that danger called to Rey in the most primal of ways. 

 

Which became apparent when she responded to Rose and Jess by saying, “I bet he’d like it if I’d call him ‘Daddy’”.

 

That earned her a chorus of giggles and Jess ordered them another round to cement their newfound sisterhood. 

 

* * *

 

The second time Rey used the term was in the safety of her own room. Chandrila University housing was the typical student housing situation, which meant she had paper thin walls. She had to keep her nighttime activities to herself. Thankfully, her roommate Kaydel was a heavy sleeper and they had a suite, meaning they each had their own private bedroom. 

 

Rey had been fighting herself for over a month, keeping her undeniable attraction to Solo hidden. The only time she could find release was in the late hours of the evening before she succumbed to exhaustion. However, even those moments were beginning to get less and less satisfying. 

 

As she stripped off her clothes, she tried to think of something new, something sure to provide the release she so desperately craved after a session with Solo. 

 

The idea of him taking her in the cockpit of one of their training planes came to mind. Maybe it was because she was so tired or maybe it was because the word ‘cock’ was in the name of the location. Either way, it did the trick no matter how cliche it was.

 

She laid flat in her bed, naked, as the fantasy took shape in her mind.

 

 _Rey would be alone at the training center, putting_ _away her flight suit. Then he’d appear behind her, slamming her locker shut, as one hand snaked around her torso._

 

 _“You’ve been a problem, Niima,” Solo would say, whispering the words in her ear, so dark and seductive. “I believe you could benefit from some one_ \- _on_ \- _one lessons.”_

 

_“Alright, sir,” she’d reply, making ready to retrieve her suit._

 

_“You don’t need that, Niima,” he’d keep his other hand flat against her locker, preventing her from opening it. “In fact,”he’d croon against her neck, as his head dipped down, “You’re entirely too overdressed.”_

 

_“Overdressed, sir?”_

 

_“Take this off, Niima,” Solo would order her, tugging at the hem of her shirt. “And stop calling me, sir.”_

 

 _Rey would step away from him, as she removed her tee, turning to face him, bottom lip caught between her teeth. She’d look hi_ m _over, seeing the way his hungry eyes roamed over the newly bared flesh of her taut stomach and her lacy bra._

 

_“What do you want me to call you?”_

 

_“Daddy.”_

 

Hidden in the shadows of her room, Rey worked her fingers over her lips, already slick with desire from the image she was conjuring in her mind. Her other hand came to her breast, slowly working over her raised nipples before pinching them sharply. She let out a soft mewl as the fantasy went on.

 

_“Daddy,” she would repeat, relishing the way he smiled like pure sin back at her._

 

_“Take off your pants, little girl,” Solo would instruct her._

 

 _She would do exactly as he said, wiggling her hips enticing, as she shimmied out of her jeans to reveal her matching white thong. Solo watched her with the gaze of a predator, mot_ ioning _for her to turn around._

 

_Once she was facing the lockers, he trailed a single finger from the nape of her neck down the column of her spin to stop at the lip of her panties. He made a humming sound, stepping closer to crowd her against the cold metal. His mouth descended upon the place where her neck met her shoulder and he pressed a kiss there. Both of his hands settled on the globes of ass, squeezing the bare skin._

 

_“When you listen to me, you will respond,” he informed her, swatting her ass in a quick reprimand._

 

_“Yes, Sir.”_

 

_Another swat._

 

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

 

_“Good girl,” Solo praised her. “Climb up in there.” He pointed to an X-Wing double seater. She had to crane her neck to see, but she nodded._

 

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

 

 _“That’s my good girl,” he practically purred_ _in her ear, kissing her temple before she walked over to the plane._

 

_As Rey went up the ladder into the cockpit, and heard the clang of metal — a tell tale sign he was removing his belt and (she hoped) his pants._

 

_Moments later, her assumption was confirmed when Solo climbed in next to her dressed in nothing but a pair of silk boxers, which were tenting._

 

“Fuck yes,” Rey hissed, as she continued to rub circles around her clit. Her opposite hand left her breasts to slide a single finger into her heat.

 

_“Sit in my lap, little girl,” Solo commanded her, taking the pilot’s seat._

 

_“Yes, Daddy,” Rey sat on his left knee, her legs between his. He wrapped an arm around her waist to help her balance._

 

_“Tell me little one, have you been good for me this week?”_

 

_“Yes Daddy,” she replied, draping her arms around his broad shoulders. One hand wandered to his hair, the soft tresses finally within reach. The second she ran her fingers through, he growled._

 

_“Bad girl. I didn’t say you could touch.”_

 

_“Sorry Daddy,” she replied quickly._

 

 _“You need to be punished, little girl,” he responded. His strong arms lifting her up and maneuvering her around the tight space until she was bent over with her ass up in the air while she_ b _raced herself against the side panel._

 

_“How many do you think you deserve, Niima?” Solo asked._

 

_Not wanting to disappoint him further, Rey replied with, “Ten, Daddy.”_

 

_“Can you handle ten, little one?”_

 

 _“Yes Daddy,” she breathed, watching as the glass_ _side panel fogged up. “Please punish me.”_

 

_“If we need to stop, little girl, you tell me,” he instructed her, his voice suddenly filled with protectiveness and compassion. “Use a safe word.”_

 

_“Stardust,” Rey suggested._

 

_“Stardust,” he repeated. “Ready, little girl?”_

 

_“Yes Daddy.”_

 

_“You need to count each one or we will start over from the beginning, Niima,” Solo told her._

 

_“Yes, Daddy,” she nodded._

 

_He didn’t waste any time after that, delivering a swift crack against her right cheek._

 

_“One.”_

 

_Another crack, this time to her left cheek._

 

_“Two.”_

 

_Solo cracked her a few more times. Each time the pain receded quicker until the seventh lick burned across her bare flesh, morphing into a heated sensation which didn’t stop at her ass, but blossomed beyond the sore muscles into her core._

 

_“You’re doing so well little girl,” he praised her. Rey grinned, pleased that she had pleased him. “One more,” he reminded her._

 

_“Ten,” Rey breathed, both relieved and disappointed the punishment was over._

 

_“We’re not done yet,” Solo held her down. “You took that so well, Niima. Maybe too well.” Rey keened as he traced her lower lips, finding them slick with her arousal. “Do you like being punished, little girl?”_

 

_“Yes, Daddy,” she breathed, her mind buzzing with the sensation heightened from his earlier spanking. Her body was keyed up, all her nerves acting like live wires as they pulled beneath her skin, delivering feeling after delicious feeling._

 

_Solo traced her outer rim teasingly, before pressing the wide pad of this thumb against her clit. Rey jolted and he responded by pressing the length of his lower arm flat across her back to hold her steady against his lap._

 

_“Shhh, little one,” he said softly. “Let Daddy take care of you.”_

 

_Rey nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out, as he pressed against her bundle of nerves again. He continued his ministrations along the outside of her core. Her hips canted backwards, eagerly searching for more. More friction. More pressure. More Solo._

 

_“Patience,” he chuckled, but she could hear the desire in his voice. He was in need too._

 

_“Daddy, please,” she moaned as she writhed on top of him. “I’ll be good.”_

 

_“Oh, I know little girl,” Solo replied. “You are always such a good girl for me.” Without warning, he gave a light slap to her pussy. This time, Rey did cry out. There was a slight sting and then her cunt pulsed with pure pleasure._

 

_Solo gingerly pressed a finger into her slick folds, only entering as far as his first knuckle before withdrawing. Rey whined, needing more of him. She needed all of him. Now._

 

 _“And you will only be a good girl for me, right?” He asked, comp_ l _eting the same teasing gesture once more. Again, Rey cried out from the loss of what her body craved. He knew what he was doing to her, bringing her to the edge of her sanity as he toyed with her like a cat with a mouse. “Say it, Rey.”_

 

_“Yes!”_

 

_The second she screamed out her confirmation, he thrust his middle finger deep within her. She felt the rest of his fist press against her. When he thrust in a second time, he had added another finger. It wasn’t until he was pulling out, Rey realized it was the first time she had heard him utter her first name._

 

_”Tell me what you want, little girl,” he demanded, continuing to fuck her with his fingers._

 

_“You!” she pleaded. “Please Solo.”_

 

_Her slip-up earned her a crack on her ass and his fingers halted._

 

_“Daddy,” Rey hastily corrected herself. “Please. Need to feel you. Need you to fill me up.”_

 

_“You forgot my name, little girl,” he pointed out. “So you’ll come on my fingers or not at all.”_

 

_Rey wanted to scream in frustration. Despite the swirl of sensations overtaking her body, she had enough mental capacity to understand if she did, it was likely he wouldn’t let her come at all._

 

_“Yes, Daddy,” she replied. “Thank you, Daddy.”_

 

_“Such a good girl,” he crooned, massaging her red cheeks with one hand while his opposite began to pump into her with fervor. “I want you to ride my fingers until you come around me, little one. Show me how thankful you are to be allowed to come.”_

 

_His commanding tone paired with his filthy request sent her over the edge. Rey came with his name on her lips and her core spasm around—_

 

Three of her fingers.

 

Panting, she flopped back onto her pillows, having arched up off the mattress from the powerful rush of her release. It was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. The fact it was one she had given herself was even more telling.

 

Needless to say, her newest fantasy had her ‘ridin’ Solo’ for the rest of the week.

 

* * *

 

The third time Rey called Solo ‘Daddy’ was about a month later while she and Rose were preparing for their first co-piloting exercise. 

 

Rey helped Rose get suited up, while Jess worked with her partner, Poe Dameron. Like most of the guys in their class, Poe fit the typical ‘flyboy’ persona. He was impulsive, reckless and out for number one only. 

 

He had asked Rey out last week after their Thursday session. She had politely declined but he asked again before the start of class today, to which she once again responded with a blunt ‘no’.

 

Once Jess and Poe were out of earshot, as well as the rest of the class, Rey glanced over her shoulder at where Solo was standing, observing them all. 

 

“Daddy looks mad,” she commented to Rose, not even realizing what she had said until it was out of her mouth.

 

Rose immediately began laughing while Rey turned about ten shades of crimson. She had been calling him that so often in the evenings after her first use of it while pleasuring herself it had become habit. Rey cursed herself for allowing the term to slip out so easily. She’d die if her instructor ever found out what went on inside her head.

 

“Niima. Tico,” Solo grumbled. “Something humorous about your assignment?”

 

“N-no, sir,” Rose managed to get out as she tampered her giggles. 

 

“Then get into your rig and get going!” he glowered at them. “That’s an order.”

 

“Yes, sir,” they both responded, keeping their heads down as they raced past him.

 

Rey hoped he didn’t noticed how flushed she was. 


	2. The Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Rey calls Solo ‘Daddy,' he hears her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Chapter 3 will be an epilogue. Now go read your smut!

 

The fourth time Rey called Solo ‘Daddy’ was at the end of the semester only about two weeks later. Each of the students was assigned a time slot to complete their flight assessment. Due to her work schedule, the only time Rey had available was during her usual class hours, which meant getting up at an ungodly early hour to travel to the airfield.

  


Her alarm hadn’t gone off and she rushed the entire way, not even stopping for coffee before she pulled into park outside the hanger.

  


“You’re late, Niima,” Solo barked when Rey rushed in, face flushing instantly.

  


“Sorry, sir,” she apologized. “My alarm-.”

  


“Excuses won’t get you anywhere in life, Niima,” he cut her off, gesturing for her to go into the back and change into her flight suit.

  


Rey trudged to the lockers, grumbling under her breath. She was mad at herself for being late but she was equally annoyed at her instructor. If it wasn’t for his damn undeniable attractiveness, she wouldn’t be up so late each night, chasing orgasm after orgasm with his name on her lips and her hand between her legs.

  


With a huff, she slammed her locker door shut. While she slipped into her flight suit, Rey failed to notice the sound of heavy footsteps approaching behind her. Unaware she had an audience, she continued to curse and roll her eyes. Zipping herself up, she turned around and walked straight into her instructor.

  


“Something wrong, Niima?” he asked in a low tone.

  


Rey couldn’t stop her body from responding. He spoke the way she imagined he would. His deep voice went right to her core as it vibrated through her due to their proximity.

  


“No, Daddy,” she shook her head.

  


Solo sucked in a breath, his eyes darkening as Rey realized what she had said.

  


“Shit,” she hissed. “Sorry. I haven’t been sleeping well,” she quickly tried to cover up her mistake.

  


He didn’t move away, standing mere inches away as he stared down at her. “Why?”

  


“Excuse me?” Rey asked, not understanding his question.

  


“Why haven’t you been sleeping well, Niima?”

  


Knowing she couldn’t very well tell him the real reason she had been unable to rest in months, Rey cleared her throat and shrugged. “Just normal stuff. Multiple part time jobs, finals, the usual.”

  


“Don’t lie to me, little girl,” Solo growled, his hands gripping her upper arms to keep her in position.

  


Rey gasped, her entire form jolting from the electric charge racing through her from his touch. She leaned back, arching away from him slightly, which pressed her hips against him. His body was all hard planes and burning heat.

  


She wondered if she was still dreaming. Maybe she was still at home in bed. Maybe her alarm had never gone off and this was all a fantasy concocted by her overly horny brain.

  


But when Solo’s grip tightened, Rey understood this was not a dream.

  


“Answer me, Niima.”

  


She licked lips, aware of how his predatory gaze followed the small movement. “I-I have been having dreams,” she admitted, an embarrassed flush taking over her face.

  


“What kind of dreams?” he pressed.

  


“Inappropriate ones.”

  


“About me?”

  


Rey nodded, unable to look away from his intense gaze. He had her pinned both physically and mentally. She couldn’t move and even if she could, she knew she wouldn’t have wanted to.

  


“Y-Yes.”

  


“And what,” Solo asked, unzipping her from her flight suit, “did you dream about me, Niima?”

  


She swallowed, unsure what was happening. Her instructor had never once showed a single sign of being interested in her. He treated each individual in his class the same, regardless of their position in life or how well they had done he previous session. Solo was always firm, but fair.

  


Rey wondered if that practice extended to the bedroom.

  


“Niima?” he tugged her flight suit off her shoulders, letting it fall to pool around her feet.

  


She told him. God help her, but she couldn’t deny him. Rey told him about being in the cockpit and serving her punishment. She told him about the one where he bent her over his desk and took her from behind. And she told him about the latest one where she rode him in his fancy sports car until the windows were fogged up and they were both spent.

  


“How long?” his voice was hoarse by the time she was finished regaling him with her depraved fantasies.

  


“A while,” Rey responded honestly.

  


“A while...,” he drawled expectantly. Was he panting?

  


“A while, Daddy,” she adjusted her response.

  


“Fuck,” Solo groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as his head tilted back ever so slightly. “God, Rey, I’ve been thinking about you since you walked into my class.”

  


That sobered her up.

  


“What?”

  


“I don’t have any sessions today,” he added quickly. “I only scheduled yours because I didn’t know if I could control myself any longer.”

  


Rey felt her head spinning. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? She wasn’t alone in this crazed infatuation which seemed to have turned her world upside down overnight?

  


Before she could say anything, Solo was stroking a hand down her back, his other hand on her hip. “Can I take you home?”

  


She blinked, certain she had misheard him. He wanted her to come home with him?

  


“I-I don’t know,” she muttered, unclear what was happening. Her mind couldn’t keep up with the whirlwind.

  


“Please,” he all but whispered, cupping her face. “I won’t ask you for anything other than one day,” Solo begged. “If that’s all this is for you, then that’s fine. But I just need to know, at least once.”

  


Rey nodded.

  


* * *

 

 

Once was not enough. For either of them.

  


The instant they burst through his apartment door, they were kicking off their shoes and fumbling with the locks. Then Rey’s legs were wrapped around his waist and they were shucking each other’s shirts off, followed not long after by Rey’s bra.

  


Ben. She had discovered on the drive over that his first name was Ben. Ben dropped her into his king sized bed, before unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them off her lean legs. Once she was freed of them, he yanked off her panties with a single swipe.

  


Standing off the edge of the mattress, he stared down at her, eyes scanning her naked form hungrily. “Perfect,” he sighed. “You’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

  


Rey blushed. Despite all the things they had done in her mind, this was real and hearing his real praise made her feel things she had never felt before.

  


“You’re overdressed,” she pointed out, gesturing to his pants.

  


Something flashed in his eyes and the awestruck expression vanished from his face, replaced by a dominant smirk.

  


“Bad girl,” he grabbed her ankles, dragging her to the end of the bed. “You don’t make the rules. I do.”

  


Rey felt her core burst into flames of heated desire at his tone, so demanding and seductive. “Sorry, Daddy,” she purred, finding it strangely easy to fall into the role she had fantasized about repeatedly.

  


“You will be punished for that comment, little girl,” he informed her with a no-nonsense attitude.

  


“Yes, Daddy,” she nodded, getting up on her hands and knees to present herself to him.

  


“Good girl,” Ben breathed, running his hands gently down her back to her waist and then down to her hips to position her the way he wanted. “You have an attitude, little girl,” he started, “so I think you need five and if you count good for me, we’ll stop there, but if you miss one, I’ll add an extra five.”

  


“Yes, Daddy,” Rey repeated.

  


He brought his broad palm down across her ass. The sting was more intense than in her dreams. Rey hissed through her teeth, before speaking.

  


“One.”

  


Another strike and she knew her skin was already turning a brilliant shade of red. Ben was strong. If his well-toned upper body was any indication, he was holding back. Even so, each smack was jarring.

  


“Two.”

  


Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rey was still in shock. She couldn’t believe she was here with her instructor naked and writhing around on top of his sheets. It was better than any of her fantasies and yet it seemed more like a dream than anything.

  


“Three,” Rey managed to count, as her mind continued to race.

  


Ben said he thought about this before. It was hard to imagine her gorgeous teacher giving her a second thought. He was a successful, older man with years of experience and Rey was, well, not any of those things. Somehow though, they were on the same page.

  


“Four.”

  


“Good girl,” Ben praised her. “Last one.”

  


It was then an idea struck Rey, landing in her head the exact instant Ben’s final strike landed on her skin.

  


She didn’t count it.

  


“Rey,” he growled behind her.

  


Wiggling her hips suggestively, she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Yes, Daddy?”

  


“You missed one.”

  


“Whoops,” she smirked. “Sorry, Daddy.”

  


She noticed the second he caught onto her little game, his nostrils flaring and eyes darkening until his eyes were almost consumed by inky blackness.

  


“You know what happens now, don’t you little one?”

  


Biting her lower lip, Rey nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

  


Ben cracked her ass harder this time. Each of the five strokes in retaliation for her defiance burned across her flesh. Rey had no doubts about her ability to sit down tomorrow. He was definitely going to leave a bruise.

  


“Ten,” she finished, her breath coming out in short puffs.

  


The pain was still intense, but along with it came a rush of endorphins which coaxed her through the punishment and had her thighs sticky with slick.

  


“Very good, little girl,” Ben purred, gently kneading her sore globes with both hands.

  


Rey moaned at the sensation. It felt so soothing after the sharp cracks he had delivered. Even though her muscles still ached, having his broad hands pressing into her relieved most of the discomfort.

  


When he stopped touching her, she whined at the loss of contact. Until she heard his pants being undone. Rey whipped her head around to find Ben staring at her intently, his eyes locked on her face as he stepped out of his jeans and pulled off his black boxers.

  


Her eyes immediately fell to his cock. Nothing could have prepared her for the massive erection he was sporting. Even in her dirtiest fantasies she had never imagined he’d be as large as he was. His member jutted out from his body, long thick and red.

  


It appeared she wasn’t the only one who needed attention.

  


Crawling over, Rey sat on the end of the bed, running her hands up his thighs as her eyes silently asked him for permission. When Ben nodded, she pressed a kiss to his hip, close enough to tease but far enough away to keep him wanting more.

  


Rey dipped her fingers into her warmth, coating herself in enough arousal to cover his cock. She needed both her hands to pump him properly. He was far too large for one of her hands, which looked impossibly small next to him.

  


Her pace was slow and steady at first, as Rey listened to Ben’s breathing to determine how he liked it. Any concerns about what they were doing or the implications of what he had said in the locker room were far from her mind as she focused on pleasuring him. After months of pleasuring herself to thoughts of him, it seemed only fair to reciprocate.

  


The closer she got towards the base, the more he huffed and when she circled her thumb over his head, he keened. Experimenting, Rey stroked one hand up and down his length, carefully teasing the tip, while her other hand massages his sack. Ben shuddered over her.

  


Spurred on by his reaction, she continued, dipping her head down to lick at his slit. She sucked the precome  from his tip, rolling her tongue over his sensitive flesh, while her hands continued to work him.

  


“Re-,” he cleared his throat. “Little girl, you need to stop.”

  


She didn’t, an evil glimmer in her eyes. “Why, Daddy? Don’t you like how I touch you?”

  


“Fuck, Rey,” Ben ground out, forgetting all about their play. He surged forward scooping her up and lifting her up off the mattress.

  


Rey let out a half-cry, half-laugh as he re-positioned her at the top of the bed, pinning her arms down on either side of her head. “You are going to be the death of me, little girl,” he groaned from where he hovered over her.

  


It had been a long time since anyone had taken her to bed and the way Ben was staring down at her — as if he was going to devour her whole — made her think it wouldn’t take much for her to come apart.

  


“Tell me you want this, Rey,” Ben demanded. “I need to hear you say it.”

  


“I want this,” she replied, trying to reach for him but he kept her held down. “I want you, Ben.”

  


“You have me, little girl,” he promised. “I’m yours.”

  


Those two words did something to her. Despite how overwhelmed she was by her arousal, Rey felt something else blossoming within her. There was a serious undertone to what Ben had said. It wasn't anything she could analyze right now, but later she would need to revisit this. Something in the way he was looking at her and the flush of his face had nothing to do with sex.

  


Feeling brave, Rey reaches her fingers around to grab his wrists currently keeping her pinned. “Make me yours, Ben,” she told him. “I want to be yours.”

  


She saw his resolve shatter. Whatever restraint he had been holding onto prior disappeared and he thrust into her hard, sheathing himself completely inside her wet heat. Both of them let out a piercing cry.

  


Ben rocked backwards, before plunging back in. He set a punishing pace, driving her back into the pillows and down into the bed. Rey had heard of being fucked into a mattress before but she had never experienced it. Now, she was sure she’d be ruined for all others because there wasn’t a chance in hell anyone else would ever fuck her as thoroughly as Ben was.

  


When he shifted his hands to the headboard, Rey gripped onto his shoulders, needing somewhere to hold onto. Her legs wrapped around his torso, ankles locking behind him. If the fact her heels were digging into his back bothered him, he didn’t show it. Instead, the new angle allowed him to drive into her deeper.

  


“God, you’re tight,” he growled, slamming his hips against hers.

  


The slicks slaps of skin on skin echoed around them, joining the chorus of bed creaks and moans. It was a deprived symphony. Rey loved it.

  


“So good for me, little girl,” he crooned. “You take me so well.”

  


“Only for you,” she babbled, barely able to focus on forming a response. “Just for you, Daddy.”

  


“This is mine,” Ben informed her, one hand angled  between them to tease her clit. Rey screamed, the stimulation pushing her towards the edge. “Your pussy is mine. These,” he moved his hand up to her breasts, “are mine. You’re mine, Rey.”

  


She nodded, eyes squeezed shut as she desperately tried to hold off her orgasm. Rey didn’t want this to end. The moment it ended she was sure it would be over. Nothing this good ever lasted.

  


“Say it,” Ben demanded, his hand coming to cup her chin. “Say it, Rey.”

  


Her eyes fluttered open. “I’m yours. All of me. Yours.”

  


“Good girl,” he leaned down, stealing the breath from her lungs with a bruising kiss. “I want you to come for me,” Ben told her, hands both back on the headboard. “Are you close?”

  


“Yes, Daddy.”

  


“Then come, little girl. Come on my cock.”

  


His order was all it took. Rey let go. Her vision whited out, as she cried out his name and shattered around him. Ben roared above her, his hips canting against hers as he worked them both through their release.

  


He stayed over her while she slowly found her vision returning. Her body was boneless and spent. Never before had she experienced such an Earth-shattering orgasm before. Her earlier prediction was confirmed.

  


Ben Solo had ruined her.

  


Rey felt him slide out of her and they both groaned. She felt their combined juices leaking from her swollen cunt. Ben settled down on the bed aside of her, looping his arms around to envelope her with his body. He tucked her head under his chin, keeping her close, his hands rubbing soothing circles along her back.

  


It felt so natural to fall into him and just allow him to hold her. Rey closed her eyes, resting her head on his bare chest and listening to the sound of his heart beating beneath her hands.

  


After a few moments, when their breathing had evened out, he asked, “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

  


“No,” Rey shook her head, her eyes opened once more. She tilted her head up to look at him. His expression was a mixture of concern and anxiety. “No, it was perfect,” she assured him.

  


“You’re perfect,” he breathed, his eyes focused on her. Rey flushed, dropping her gaze. “No,” Ben’s voice took on the same dominating tone as earlier. “Don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re gorgeous and clever and one hell of a pilot,” he told her.

  


“You have to say that because you’re my instructor,” Rey replied.

  


“No,” he chuckled. “I shouldn’t say that because I’m your instructor.”

  


Rey flushed again, realizing how dangerous it was for both of them to be together considering their relationship outside of his apartment.

  


“I should go,” she announced, beginning to pull back.

  


“Rey,” Ben latched onto her, keeping her from leaving the warmth of his body and his bed. “If you want to go, I’ll take you, but if you are leaving because you think you should, don’t. I don’t want you to go.”

  


“What do you want, Ben?”

  


His face broke into the first real smile she and ever seen from him. “Can I take you to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving comments or kudos<3


	3. The First Time Ben Said It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for this fic and fellow Flydam sister, thank you again, [Robyn](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!

 

Rey woke to the sensation of her fiancée’s lips on her.

 

“Mmmm, are you awake, little girl?” Ben’s deep voice reverberated against her inner thighs.

 

“I am now,” she laughed. “You are relentless.”

 

“You like it,” he grinned wicked from where he laid between her legs.

 

Neither of them had bothered getting dressed when they returned home from dinner last night. Instead they had ravaged one another with the same fervor as they had the first time they had been together.

 

Rey assumed their ferocity and drive would lessen after a couple of weeks, but it hadn’t and it hadn’t changed when she had moved in following her graduation. In fact, if anything, they were more frenzied. Living together merely meant easier access, as proven by Ben’s blatant attempt to rouse her.

 

“Come here,” she crooked a finger at him.

 

He shot her a grin and ducked his head between her thighs once more.

 

“Ben,” she grabbed hold of his hair, tugging insistently.

 

“Someone is feeling bossy this morning,” Ben quirked an eyebrow at her, but he crawled up her body.

 

“You like when I’m bossy, Daddy,” Rey reminded him.

 

He made a humming sound, slapping the side of her ass playfully. “I do.”

 

“I need you.”

 

“Good girls don’t make demands, baby girl,” he crooned into her neck, lavishing her with a line of searing hot kisses down to her breast.

 

“Please, Ben,” Rey whined, rotating her hips in desperate need of friction. He had her so worked up.

 

Another slap to the side.

 

“What’s my name, Rey?”

 

“Daddy,” she keened as he bit down teasingly on her nipple. He ran his tongue soothingly over the pebbles flesh, his hands moving up her body to caress her breasts.

 

“If I give you what you want, Rey, will you be a good girl for me?”

 

“Yes, yes, please,” she squirmed beneath him.

 

“Alright baby,” Ben smiled up at her as he took her opposite nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the tip before letting it go. “I have what you need.”

 

He gripped himself, lining up with her throbbing entrance. Rey felt his cockhead nudge at her folds, dipping through into her wetness. Ben snapped his hips and driving into her. Her head fell back and she let out a cry.

 

“That’s it, baby girl,” he praised her, thrusting in and out. “Let everyone hear you. Let them hear how good I take care of you.”

 

“Oh, Daddy!”

 

She arched up into him as he held her hips, holding her in position so he could penetrate deeper and faster.

 

“Louder, baby girl,” he coaxed, his grip tightening as he increased his cadence. “I want everyone to know you’re mine, Rey.”

 

He hit a particularly sensitive part and she let out a wail.

 

“Good girl,” he praised her, one hand rotating across her hip bone. He rubbed his thumb over her clit.

 

Rey dug her heels into his buttocks, lifting her hips so he could angle even deeper.

 

“Fuck, baby. Yes!” he growled.

 

She could hear the mattress creaking and the headboard slamming against the wall. It was nearly as loud as his grunts and groans or her cries of pleasure as they soared toward their completion.

 

Ben picked her up, leaning back so he was kneeling with her perched on his lap. He bucked up into her, using her weight to keep her lowered on his shaft. His hand returned to her bundle of nerves. All it took was a few flicks and Rey’s vision whitened out.

 

She saw sparks fly behind her eyelids.

 

He withdrew from her, painting her breasts and flat stomach with his spend. It didn’t bother her. She knew Ben had a primal urge to mark her as his, one which hadn’t died down since she started wearing his grandmother’s ring.

 

After a few moments, Ben went to be bathroom to fetch a damp cloth. He tenderly cleaned her up, as he always did, tucking her in.

 

He disappeared into the bathroom, as she remained in bed, listening to the familiar sounds of him brushing his teeth and grooming his facial hair. When he reappeared, he was ready to go.

 

“Love you, Rey,” Ben leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. “I’ll see you tonight, baby girl.”

 

“Love you. See you after work,” she smiled lazily up at him.

 

He headed off to Chandrila Airfield, leaving her sated and smiling. His day started earlier than hers, so she had the luxury of resting for few minutes more before she had to get ready for work.

 

After she’d graduated, there was no use in keeping their relationship a secret. Since she no longer had the option for student housing, Ben suggested she move in with him. It was a big step for both of them, but it felt natural.

 

It wasn’t long after that she’d met Ben’s parents. Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo lived in the ritzy part of Chandrila in a gated community known as Silver Sea. When Ben had parked in their driveway, which was as wide and long as her university’s main entrance, Rey bit her lip, instantly doubting herself.

 

“Hey, they are going to love you, alright?” Ben had squeezed her hand.

 

He’d been right, of course.

 

She’d hit it off with Han right away. A fellow pilot and orphan, they found a lot of common ground. Leia was more challenging, though not as impossible as Rey originally assumed.

 

While Ben’s mother hadn’t been pleased with the fact they started their relationship while Rey was technically his pupil, she let it slide when Ben mentioned they were living together. Apparently the one thing Leia Organa wanted more than another term as Senator was grandchildren.

 

As endearing as the thought was of little tanned skinned, raven haired mini-me’s running around , Rey wasn’t ready.

 

She had a perfect life with Ben. While he continued as an instructor, Rey took Han up on his offer to join his crew at Falcon Flyers, cargo transport service which moved between the islands off the coast like Sarini.

 

Hanging out with Han and his best friend, Charles “Chewie” Bacca was almost as much fun as flying. Rey looked forward to going to work each day. She looked forward to coming home to ‘Daddy’ more.

 

Which was why when she realized she was late, Rey panicked.

 

After how Ben had woken her up before work, she’d been distracted. As she made herself a cup of coffee, Rey scrolled through the calendar on her phone. As she familiarized herself with her route for the day, she realized it was the end of the month.

 

She hadn’t had her period since before their anniversary dinner.

 

Rey froze, staring at her phone as if it was the device’s problem. She double checked her credit card statement for the last time she’d purchased products and then proceeded to call off work.

 

There was no way she could face her future father-in-law right now. Han was perceptive. He’d be able to tell something was off about her. She wasn’t willing to risk it.

 

Instead, Rey drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought a test.

 

She drummed on the steering wheel the entire ride back to the apartment, too full of nervous energy to remain still.

 

Her fingers continued the pattern as she waited for the results to come up in the window not five minutes later.

 

And there it was. Plain as day.

 

Rey stared at the plastic applicator for several moments, her mind shooting off in all  directions. Her pulse was thundering in her ears and her hands began to shake.

 

She had put off getting an IUD, mostly because her schedule had been so frantic. It didn’t help that Ben was lax when it came to using a condom, preferring to coat her tits when he finished. All things considered, they hadn’t been practicing safe sex, but she hadn’t expected this to happen.

 

It was too soon, right?

 

They’d just gotten engaged last month on their anniversary. Marriage was already a huge milestone, one she wasn’t sure they’d make now that she was pregnant.

 

 _Maybe it’s a false positive_ , she consoled herself.

 

So she ran out to the drug store and got a three pack, just to be sure. Only they all came back with the same result.

 

Unable to lie to herself any longer, Rey curled up on the bathroom floor. She couldn’t stop the tears from coming any more than she could stop Ben coming home at that exact moment.

 

“Rey?” he called from the front door. “My dad called. He said you were sick.”

 

She bit back a sob, hastily wiping at her face. How was she going to tell him?

 

“Rey, are you in here-?” Ben froze in the bathroom doorway, eyes wide as he took her in. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He knelt by her side but as he crouched down his eyes spotted the line up of tests on the bathroom counter.

 

Rey started crying again.

 

Everyone always left her, for one reason for another. This was a good enough reason for Ben to leave. She was sure he was going to freak the moment he put two and two together and —

 

“Rey,” he started slowly and her tears began rolling again. “Are you...are we...pregnant?”

 

“Yes,” she croaked.

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair, sitting back against the bathroom counter next to her. “I’m going to be a...father?”

 

“Yes,” she hiccuped through her tears.

 

Her soft sobs brought his attention back to her. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong, Rey? Why are you crying?”

 

“I know it’s too soon,” Rey babbled. “We aren’t even married yet and you only proposed last month and everything is so good and-.”

 

“You think I’m mad?” he cut her off in disbelief.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“No,” Ben hurriedly replied. “Of course not! We’re going to have a baby, Rey! This is amazing.”

 

She blinked, her tears halting at his exuberant expression. “I-it is?”

 

“Yes, of course, it is,” he reassured her. “This is all I wanted. A family. With you, Rey.”

 

Suddenly her world stopped spinning and all her panic over the test results receded. Rey swallowed the painful lump in her throat. She took a deep breath, coming back to herself.

 

As her clarity returned, she wondered how she’d ever thought Ben would be upset. This wasn’t just anybody. This was Ben. He wasn’t like her friends’ husbands or boyfriends who complained about their spending or the long hours they kept at work.

 

This was Ben — Ben who held her hair back when she partied too hard with Jess and Rose to celebrate graduation, Ben who made her his grandmother’s famous chicken soup when she’d gotten the flu in February, Ben who proposed to her stating he only waited because he was afraid she’d say no.

 

How could she have been so blind?

 

“I’m sorry,” she half-laughed, half-cried. “When I saw the tests, it was a shock and I got scared.”

 

“Rey,” Ben wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. “I love you. You’re my whole life. Having a baby only means we get a fuller life, one with tiny flight suits and toy planes littering the floor.”

 

Rey laughed against him. “How do you know the baby will even like planes?”

 

Ben pulled back, giving her a skeptical look. “The kid is a Solo, of course he’ll be a pilot.”

 

“What if it’s a girl?”

 

“Well then she’ll take after her mother and be one hell of a pilot,” he winked.

 

“I love you,” Rey kissed him.

 

“I love you,” Ben kissed her back. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Rey. I know it. And I can’t wait to be a Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, consider checking out my new reylo fic [A (Not So) Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118827/chapters/40260728).


End file.
